


Just Another Morning

by OneTriesToWrite



Series: 150 words [3]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, :), Bacot Ghani Zulham, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: A brief glance into the morning routine of Ghani Zulham
Relationships: One-sided Ghazul/Ganda
Series: 150 words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548703
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	Just Another Morning

“Good morning, Ganda,” Ghazul said in a singsong voice, opening the door with one hand and a cup of coffee in another. He was always in the brightest mood after he had the first sip of his morning coffee.

Ganda didn’t reply. He couldn’t. Not when he was tied up in a chair. “Ghani please,” his voice raspy, his words slurred. It was hard for him to speak with blood in his mouth, “Stop this.”

“Why should I?”

Ganda coughed, spitting blood on the floor. “I love you.”

“Oh, you do?” Ghazul said, “I don’t.” 

Watching the expression on Ganda’s face changed, Ghazul smiled. Throwing a glance at the man standing not too far from him. With a nod, he said.

“Kill him.”

Gunshot was heard, blood and guts splattering all over the room, almost touching Ghazul’s shoes.

He took another sip of his coffee.

Today was just another morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually really fun to write.


End file.
